


Music Festival Madness!!!

by PixieRuEndii



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rick and Morty - Freeform, The Flesh Curtains, rick sanchez x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieRuEndii/pseuds/PixieRuEndii
Summary: You do not know what to expect when you and your BFF find yourselves at a Mega Transdimensional music festival. And then throw in the Flesh Curtains... this will be fun.





	

Music Festival Madness!!!

Ch. 1 Zooming in on what's important.

        When you moved to Seattle and started to make music with your best friend Gabe, you never thought you would be pulled into massive multiverse talented, mega music festival. You had been given 24 hour notice and no choice but to be taken.  
        You stocked up on cigarettes and a lot of really really good weed from your local dispensary. Blue Dream, Lemon Diesel, And Pineapple Express (yes it's real, it's like the goddess breathing into your mouth.) They mentioned they wouldn't let you starve and that they would have epic backstage bars. YAAAAASSSSS!!!  
       The two of you had been weirded out, but excited to see what would happen. You never had played such a impendingly large crowd. And now that you were here it was serious culture shock. There were aliens that you could have never imagined would exist. Some you couldn't figure out what crazy evolutionary process would create such beings. But it was rocking beyond your dreams.  
        The amazing music, sights and smells wafted past you. As you were being lead by a short blue saggy fish with legs. She, well you assumed she was a she, had red hair pulled back in a severe bun, wore a suit dress, with a garishly large jeweled brooch attempting to pull her forward and off her high heels. She spoke fairly good English. And her name was "Lurg."  
        Lurg directed you to one of a few twenty or so story hotels just off the massive main park of the festival. All the musicians were put there to give a bit of separation and privacy from the masses. With hunched shoulders she told Gabe and you to give our name at the desk and we would be fine. Unfortunately at the front desk there was a large alien language barrier. You couldn't quite fully understand what was said. They put the two of you up in a small hotel room. On the way up to your fourth floor room, you were prayed your room had two beds. Thankfully though it did, and bar, and a fucking hot tub on the balcony. Again YAAAAASSSSS!!!  
        You squeed loudly once you saw the hot tub. "Jesus (Y/N) my fucking ears are going to start bleeding now" Gabe quipped and laughed.  
        You snorted and poked Gabe, "Pussy how are you going to handle the screaming masses, with those baby sensitive ears of yours!"  
        Gabe pulled his face into a look of horror. "Oh my God you're right by the end I'm going to be a pile of bloody goo what was I thinking." grabbing you from behind, squeezing the life out of you. "Save me (Y/N) save me."  
        You start laughing as he began to shake you in all directions. Gabe was not a small man. "Sa-av-ve yo-our se-l-lf yo-ou bi-guh ba-aby-ee." His laughter rumbling through you. "Ge-et o-off-f yo-ou bi-yig hul-lu-lk" he chucks your plump ass on the bed and you bounce "Jeez you're going to give me shaken (Y/N) syndrome."  
        Laughter rumbles out of him again, "who's the baby now?" Making you break out in giggles. You had known Gabe for going on a decade. You jokingly call him your 'Gay ex-husband'. Over the years people constantly thought you were together. The two of you made it into a long standing joke. But the truth was you bickered like an old married couple. He was family!  
         You sobered a little, "Seriously though man this is nuts." your eyes wide and your head cocked to the side with a smirk playing across your mouth.  
         He chuckled softly then got a look of wonder on his face, and turning around and flopping backwards onto the bed. "I know right!... this.. this is blowing my mind." a worried expression played across his face. "There are so many.. um so many people?!"  
        A sad smirk played across your face. Gabe had social anxiety, big crowds made the big man feel a bit weak and self conscious. You poke his shoulder and chuckled, "yeah and so much to explore! A chance of a lifetime. And if anything or anyone gives us trouble, I'll kick there ass and get us out of there." then obnoxiously rub the top of his bald head.  
        He slaps your hand away, chuckles, and sits up. "let's get our shit settled, and see what these crazy creatures call food." It didn't take long, you were to hungry to do anything other than pile your equipment and ukulele in one corner and throw you suitcases in the closest. Most of the settling was rolling a few joints and stashing them in a airtight cigarette container.  
        You were walking out the door backwards, teasing Gabe as he threw you a pack of American Spirits, when your calves ran into something furry and tripped. You squeak as someone yells "Watch where your squanch'n," as you tumble into another body knocking them down as well. And a, "Are you fucking kidding me" comes from the person on the floor behind you.  
        "Holly shit! Fuck, I'm so sorry" you say as you move off the furry cat thing, trying not to squash it or the pedestrian behind you. You scramble to your feet. The 'Cat' was already on its feet and scowling. Apologizing again to both, you offer the man still on the floor a hand up. "here let me help."  
        Gabe's laughing the whole time. Chimes in, "Seriously (Y/N) we have only been here five minutes. And you're already, attempting to murder strangers."  
        You give Gabe a sour look as you hold out a still untaken hand, when a laughter bubbles out of the victim still on the floor. You look at him with a raised eyebrow and really see him for the first time. The guy looked human. He was prematurely Grey but it had a blue sheen to it. He held his stomach, eyes closed and full body laughed. He was beautiful. Nerves bundled up inside as you straighten and look at the 'Cat' who seamed to be snickering to. Fucking Gabe was laughing again also, and you couldn't help it you cracked a smile closed your eyes and chuckle at yourself.  
        In a lighter tone and a smile, you laugh, " I really am sorry." and hold out your hand again.  
        He opened his eyes and flashed a mischievous smile. In a quick motion he grabbed your hand pulling himself up wrapped his other arm around you and dipped you. You squeak as your suddenly tilted backwards. Grinning he charmed, "Well well, and whom do I have the pleasure of falling for today!"  
        A blank incredulous look came over your face before busting up laughing. He twirled you upright still grinning and not letting go of your hand. "I'm Rick this furryball is Squanchy" gesturing with his free hand towards the "Cat."  
        You chuckle then clear your throat and suppress another laugh. You finally respond, through your shit eating grin, "I'm (Y/N) and this is my friend Gabe" you shake his hand a bit before he finally decides to let go. Inquisitively  
        "It's nice to see other musicians from earth." Rick says leaning in with a seductive wiggle of his unibrow.  
        You laugh and crack, "yes but which earth" as you mischievously bounced an eyebrow.  
        Eyebrows at play Rick's left eyebrow twitches up, almost like he was impressed. With a mocking bow reintroduced himself. "Rick Sanchez Earth C-137, guitarist for the 'FleshCurtains'.  
        Standing up straighter shoulders back you aired, "We'll it's very nice run into you, Rick Sanchez Earth C-137. We're 'Mama and the bear', from earth X-689." You lied of course you were from K-259. But you couldn't help throw out the subtle innuendo, to see if he'd catch it.  
        "Rick you can get back to squanch'n later. I'm squanched, and want to find some squanch'n squanch." Squanchy squanched up.  
        "We're are actually quite Squanched ourselves!" you respond mischievously, guessing at the meaning. "you wouldn't by any chance know where the good eats are?"  
        "Fuck yeah I do" he responds boisterously throwing his hands up. Then quite as lightning with a wicked grin, wraps his arm around you pulling you close. He sticks his nose close to your ear and says soft and gravelly, "I know all the good eats baby."  
        You laugh and lightly push him away. Sliding your index finger under his jaw you say semi-seductively, "I'm sure you do darlin, I'm sure you do." You wink then playfully push him backwards up the hall. "lead the way oh flirty one."  
        Walking backwards Rick smirked and spread his hands wide, "Anything for a beautiful bitch like yourself,"  
        "That's a Bitch with a capital B, bad boy and don't you forget it" you smirk. Gabe comes up behind you laughing. He pats you on the back then pushes you forward, chiding you like a child, "fooooood."  
        You laugh and punch Gabe as the group moved towards the elevators. You were apparently going to the top floor. Conversation turned more casual,... well!?! "so your from C-137 right," Rick nods to your question, eyebrows quirked. "I have been wondering these people have the ability to jump through out the multiverse. I wonder if they could also jump through time!? What year, earth year are you from?"  
        "The 1987, Earth is going to shit!" Rick says apathetically, and nonchalant.  
        "We'll there you go. I was born in 1987, so there is definitely time travel in effect here." You laugh. "And Earth is stuck, in a shit cycle! Wait tell Trump becomes president."  
        "Wait, wait what year are you from?" asks incredulously, and eyebrows furrowed in disgust.  
        "2017!" you say at a methodical pace. You were suddenly curious, watching intently at this unusual man's reaction. You wanted a glimpse into his mystery mind. You're not sure what yet, but there was something about him that just seemed so intriguing. And you were always one to follow your curious nature.  
        Rick was about to respond when the elevator door opened up to a glass dome. It had everything; full catering, bars, hookah bars, tables, chairs, and couches. The place looked like 70's décor and Star Wars had babies.  
        You couldn't help but have a wash of Surrealness overcome you for the umpteenth time. It was beautiful and garish, laughable and humbling. There was sooo much. You couldn't help but gawk in awe, both you and Gabe rooted to the spot momentarily in glorious shock. It took the others looking back in curiosity to get you moving.  
        "Your noobs? You dumbfucks are dumbstruck!?" Rick barks laughing at your and Gabe's gaping curiosity.  
        "First time off world," you said absently still taking in everything to distracted to really care about the jib. The comment seemed to fit his character.  
        Gabe's sarcasm bubbled up, "let's me guess in your universe the dark ages didn't happen, so now everyone's living on the moon or mars. And you have intergalactic commerce?" sarcasm was Gabe's main defense mechanism.  
        Before Rick could respond, you chime in. "Is weed legalized on your earth yet?" it wasn't legal on your earth either, you just happened to be in a corner where it was decriminalized.  
        "You have weed?" Rick asks zooming in on what's important.  
        You laugh, "show us what's edible and tell us how you so gloriously got off world, and I'll share." Gabe pouts, a little annoyed by my offer to share the goods with your victims.  
        "Deal, let's get some fucking squanch!" Rick says boisterously leading the way. There was nothing that you recognized, but a lot of it smelt amazing. "you've got to try these," Rick says pointing a pile of pale blue cubes. "Gaingreal Gullomps. Fucking delicious especially if they have Forick jam." An alien creature galumphed and squeed at rick. Bringing a bright grin to his face, "Fuck yeah they have forick jam a couple of tables over," His hyper nature was infectious and zany.  
        He had you grab a pale grey purple pasta dishes with orange balls that looked like they had octopus suckered all over them. A small bowl of blue hair gel looking stuff. Apparently this was the Forick jam it smelt like nuts and spices. A stack of some blood red vegetable like Spears that stuck together slightly.  
        Rick guided the crew to the outdoor deck that surrounded the glass dome. He waved to someone sitting in a patch of pink orange grass shaped like a bowl with built in seats. As you wander over you realize the man that had waved Rick and Squanchy over, had wings. Which shouldn't surprise you but come on.  
        "hey Pers gesturing what I found?" Rick hollered over the winged man, not really that far away.  
        "From the looks of it and alternate Earth music group." says with just a barely raised monitor baritone.  
        "You Captain Obvious win again" Rick says rolling his eyes.  
        "And what have I won this time Rick?" the winged man asks blankly.  
        "You and the rest of us win... weed to pass around." Rick says climbing into pink orange blades.  
        "I'm not the biggest fan of your skunk weed Rick. It doesn't do much for me and leaves me smelling like a spluget from Sphorga Prime." the blank face birdman said blandly, as the rest of us climbed in.  
        "Birdperson, Birdperson my man it's so much better than my Weed." Rick says looking back and winking at you. "It's their weed. From an earth it's legal to grow and nurture properly. Pers I'd like to introduce you to (Y/N), and Gabe. (Y/N) tried to kill me and Squanchy earlier, but she is now making it up to us by smoking us out. (Y/N), Gabe this is Birdperson."  
        Gabe "nice to meet you" 's as Birdperson squint and eyes you with suspicion. "on the way out from our room I tripped over Squanchy and fell into Rick. It's nice to meet you" You explain as everyone settles in.  
        Birdperson's face slacks from its previously suspicious state. "I hope no injury were incurred." says dryly.  
        "No injuries were incurred, but for a moment I thought I need a medic! I swear my heart stopped, the first time I laid eyes on (Y/N) over here." Rick teased dramatically.  
        Rolling your eyes, you pull out a joint of blue dream, and a lighter and hold them out to Rick. His face lights up and goes to grab it, but you snatched it back. With a wicked grin you ask, "So how did you get off earth, originally?" handing the joint to Gabe knowing it would go through Squanchy and Birdperson before coming back to Rick or you.  
        Rick looks longingly at the weed as Gabe puffs and passes to Squanchy saying, "It's called Blue Dream, it's a hybrid so you get a good head and body high. It's one of my favorites."  
        Squanchy starts to in hail as I ask again. "how did you get off world?"  
        Rick looks back at you then the joint then you again. Then smiles distractedly at the joint, "I'm a genius," he states as he watches Squanchy cough and approvingly nod his head and pass the joint to Birdperson. "I invented a portal gun that can take me anywhere in the multiverse... I was bored."  
        Birdperson passed him the joint then excelled, "That was delicious weed, and you were right Rick it is a lot better then yours. It tastes almost like sweet berries." Rick rolls his eyes as he inhales, but they couldn't complete their circle as they suddenly rolled back into Rick's head, and his head lulled back.  
        You knew how tasty Blue Dream was. He took a long impressive hit the joint, then finally passed it to you. Before coughing to the point of drooling. Through caught breath Rick wheezed, "That is the best fucking weed I've ever tasted." going back into a coughing fit.  
        You laugh and take a substantial drag, feeling it pull deep, warming your lungs. holding it in as you speak, "Your used to 80's" deep breath, pass to Gabe, "80's ditch weed! The potency alone," deep breath still trying to keep in the smoke, feeling the pressure insist on release, "is 8 to 10 times higher than what you're used to." finally breathing out a warm berry smoky haze. Followed by a light cough. "Then there is the fact that weed has been bred for flavor and or affect. Some are more of a body highs others are more cerebral."  
        Rick nods for you to continue, "There are two basic strains, Indica, and Sativa. Indica has a more body high has been bred to treat pain, insomnia, anxiety, muscle spasms. While Indica's are more of a cerebral high. It's been bred more for depression, ADD, fatigue and mood disorders. Now what your smoking is Blue Dream is a hybrid of the two other hybrid strains. It relaxes you, and give a sense of euphoria and creativity. And is good for stress, depression, and pain."  
        The joint reaches back to Rick who thoughtfully takes another long drag, before stating. "So your essentially saying your fucked up"  
        "Who isn't" Gabe Chimes in as you laugh and take the joint from Rick and take another long drag, pass it and hold it in.  
        Rick chuckles, "you have a point there!"  
        You exhale, "however we are getting off subject, so you're a super genius?! You got bored and you created a portal gun. How does it work."  
        Rick chuckles having a somewhat irked grin, "You seam like at least a semi-intelligent person, but it's going to go over your head."  
        You could tell that, 'semi-intelligent,' was a lame complement for him. Annoying but still a complement. "Try me! I have a level of understanding on quantum mechanics and string theory. I'm a very conceptual person, I'm no scholar, but I'm smarter than the average bear."  
        "Your probably think it's a matter of wormholes" Rick chuckled.  
        "Wouldn't wormholes be too unstable,"scoffingly laugh, "and that might count for space and maybe emphasis on maybe, time, but not multiverse." You felt enthusiasm building, grinning wide. "No I was thinking it might have something to do with or similar to quantum entanglement, or folding of space, or the individual universe being like harmonic cords some universes are more harmonic with others and thus similar or disharmonic and thus dissimilar. Possibly vibratory in nature just out of phase from each other's reality, separating one from the next. Does it comes down to what is the core force, connecting them all together. Or is it a matter of proverbial proximity?" You say inquisitively. Deeply pleased with you tangent weather you were right or not.  
        "Conceptual and grasping in the dark." Rick laughs eyeing you with a bit more interest.  
        "Did I catch anything?" you laughingly ask Rick.  
        "You grazed a few things with your widely thrown conceptual net. But no you didn't catch anything." Rick chuckled as he was gently handed the barely existent joint. Pinching the smallest amount possible he cups his hands to direct the airflow to help the roach burn. Inhaling, holding the smoke and trying not cough Rick passes the now almost nonexistent roach.  
        You grab it gingerly between your index finger and thumb hoping not to burn your fingers. An follow suit cupping the roach bringing it close to your lips barely not touching. You inhale the now darker tasting smoke, feeling the heat from the roach getting closer to burning your fingertips. You get a nearly full hit when feel the heat sear closer than comfort.  
        Offering it out to the group as you exhale and cough. Finding breath you ask "Anyone want the roach?" then you fall into coughs again looking away. You nearly jumped as a wet mouth sucks the leftovers out of your fingers and hear it sizzle. Wiping your head back to see Rick's lips leave your fingers. If you hadn't fallen back into a coughing fit, it would have been one of the sexiest things you had ever seen.  
        Gabe Chimes in, "Seriously are you guys going get a room or eat the food we came to eat." and hands you a bottle of water he had brought with him from the in room bar. Water helped quench the burn in your throat. You wiped the coughing tears away from your face as you leaned back into the grass. You looked at Rick who winked at you making you laugh.  
        You grabbed your momentarily forgotten tray of food. Picking up one of the curious pale blue cubes. Rotating your hand you contemplating another angle before smelling it. The gaingreal gullomps smelled like the cheese, the same consistency it seemed to have. You bit it in half and it instantly started to dissolve into a creamy sharp but sweet, Fucking heaven! You had closed your eyes and practically moaned as you ate the first blue cube.  
        "I'm pretty sure you just got replaced by the blue cubes." Gabe quips over to Rick who chuckled as you eyes closed put the rest of the gullomp into you mouth while your flipping Gabe off.  
        "Your missing out," Rick says dipping a cubes into the small bowl of hair gel looking Forick jam. Catching you eyes and holding them as he placing it in his mouth sucking lightly as he pulls his fingers out of his mouth.  
        Your breath hitched slightly as your budding high starts to blossom into a heightened body awareness, and a hunger, you shiver and close your eyes as you acclimate to the familiar feel, smiling. Opening them back up your see Rick staring hungrily at you. Mischief twinkled in your eyes as you decide to see how long you could Tease and keep him at bay.  
        Grabbing another gaingreal gullomp you dip it in to nutty smelling gel. Popping it into your mouth and melting into the taste. The jam tasted of saffron cardamom and nutty sweet heaven. Adding it to the sweet sharp creaminess of the gaingreal gullomp, and your stony heightened taste buds, it was beyond. I mean beyond beyond. "Holly food gods, your so right that is amazing with the Forick jam." You giggle eyes still close. You wanted that as the last flavor in your mouth.  
        The food was good the company was good. The travel, the food, the pot, and the rush of the company made you tired and in need of a nap. "I think I have the equivalent of jet lag plus food comma I need a nap."  
        "If you want company on your 'nap' I'm available." Rick sliding over sticking his nose back in your ear saying low, "I know several things we can do instead of sleep."  
         You chuckle kiss his cheek and stand up. "that wouldn't be napping." winking you climb out of the grassy circle couch. Turning around you look fondly at the lounging crew. "I'll see you guys later we'll hang out more, I'll see you in a while Gabe. If I'm not alive in 4 hours. Perform a necromonic ritual and raise my ass from the dead." handing him the cigarette box with the joints in it.  
        "I'll have coffee or this places equivalent." Gabe replies with a wave, and you wave back before winking yet again at Rick. Smiling wide as he jumps out after you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, making you giggle. Sticking his nose where it seemed to like to be. "You can run, but you can't hide. I see you, I see what you want, and when you're ready I'll give you what you really want." He grazes his teeth across your neck just below your ear making you shiver, and he chuckles, "you see I have your number and you will enjoy me pushing your buttons."  
        Somewhat breathlessly you laugh you push him away, "you won't be the only one pushing buttons." winking and walking backwards. "One of them is me walking away, yet captured by the traps you are laying."  
        "Take evasive action, It's a Twap." Gabe interrupts chuckling, catching Rick's attention, as you wink at Gabe.  
         Turning you wave over your shoulder, "byyyyeee." leaving Rick torn between smirking and frowning. 'This is going to be interesting.' you think to yourself and chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  K so this is my first fanfiction I have ever posted. I tend to be philosophical, and opinionated. There will definitely be smut and three-way, but there will be a lot of teasing first. And there will be use of more weed plus Kalaxian crystals, Fractal dust. and other none addictive alien drugs. I have to thank my BFF for character inspiration and support, and Ruby2829for from Wattpad for reading it and telling me to post it. It may take me a couple of weeks to get the next chapter out but it's already started. Tell me if you like it. I know it wont be everyone's cup of tea.


End file.
